We'll see again,little Mudblood
by goingunder34
Summary: Hermione has been captured with Harry and Ron...She's at Malfoy Manor...Lucius Malfoy,Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback are going to interrogate and torture her....but it's not the worst thing... Lucius got something else on mind....HGLM
1. Chapter 1

Just few things before you'll read this...  
First:I'm Italian,so,there could be many mistakes...be patient!  
Second:It's a story of violence,non consensual sex...for adult...you're warned!  
Third:The pairing is Hermione and Lucius...I love them...

Ok...enjoy and review!

Bacco Tabacco & Venere...

"We'll see again little Mudblood..."

She,Hermione,was chosen to be tortured,not Harry,the precious boy, not Ron,because he had pure blood in his veins...but she...the Mudblood,something they hate,something they disgust...why?Never known,never will.

Now...she was far away from there,but all that had happened seemed so real...

She closed her eyes,living again what happened last night...

"Take me!TAKE ME!"Ron was shouting.

"There will be time for you...boy..."said the horrible voice of Bellatrix Lestrange,in the dark corner of that room.

She watched him taken away and she began shaking...trying to look bravely at them...the Death Eaters: Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback.

She didn't resist.

"What were you searching?"cried out the voice of the Death Eater pretending to be polite.  
"I'll never tell you,fucking bastard..."she replied,trying to sound greater than she was in reality,all full of fear...  
"HOW DARE?HOW DARE CALL ME THAT WAY!You...you..just..."she was searching the evilest words to describe her...when Lucius interrupted her.  
"Come on Bella...Keep calm..."said he quietly"So...are you brave?Little Gryffindor?"his voice laden with derision.  
"I just love what I believe in!"she cried out,her voice shaking.

"I'll ask you again...What were you searching for?"she said,her expression full of impatience...  
"I'll never tell you..."  
"You wanted...you searched it..."

_Crucio._

Her body was hit by pain,it seemed to her that infinitive knives were hiting her...it was so painful..._Please stop...Please!_  
She screamed,and she was liying on the floor,trying to keep calm,but it was impossible,it was impossible to do..

It finished.  
"So...are you going to talk now?Are you?"her terrible voice was trembling full of anger.  
Hermione whispered taking breaths "Never..."  
The Death Eater had raised again her wand to her face,but before she could curse her Lucius' voice said evely"Stop Bella...Why can't I take her to her cell,so she can rest and think to talk...maybe tomorrow she would be more pleasent to speak..."  
"Oh yeah..."said Bella with a strange fool expression in her sight...

To be continued...

There's only another chapter...only..if you'd like it...just tell me...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!Here it is the second chapter...I'm sorry to be late,but I had to have it perfect...  
So,if you don't like Hermione Lucius fics don't read it,but if you like them read enjoy and review!

This chapter is ful of sexuals contentents and also non-consensual...so you're warned.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything...

Chapter two:

He took her wrist roughly pulling her down the stairs. He was not a gentelman with her poor arm but she did not care...she was going to have some relax and she was happy to be far from Bellatrix.

They were walking in a long dark corridor,she could hear only their foosteps and his breath against her.  
Closing her eyes and letting him lead her a tear ran in her cheeck. She was tired and scared and the only thing she wanted was to be left alone,where she could cry alone for hours and let the fear go away with her tears.

Finally Lucius mormored in her ears "Here it is..."  
He stopped in front of a door and opening it he said"Welcome home my darling."

Hermione after staring hardly at him entered and shaked when she heard him closing the door behind him not leaving the room.  
Looking around full of fear Hermione could only see in the darkness that it was a small room,in the left side there was a little window and in the centre something that should be a bed. Nothing else.

She sensed his hand on her neck and trumbled terrifeid.  
"What do you want?"she said loudly.  
He continued touching sweetly her neck and said "What could a man possibly want from a beautiful gentle woman?"

She turned facing him...she was going to cry...tears were pushing to exit from her eyes.  
"I'm a mudblood"she whispered.

His grey eyes were full of lust and she understood nothing could ever make him not to do this.  
It was going to happen,surely...her heart was going to explode in her chest,the blood stopped reaching her hands and she begged God to kill her.  
_If you ever loved me,kill me before this happens._ She thought desperatly in her mind.

He took a step getting near to her,their bodies almost touching. _Almost._  
"Who cares?"he said"You're a woman..."  
Taking her waist roughly he pulled her to him.  
"Stop!"she cried out desperatly putting her hands on his strong chest and trying to pull him away from her. She was too weak,he was too strong.

He chuckled evely capturing her lips in his,he fought against her to make her open her mouth but she resisted.  
"What would Draco say?"she tried to make him regret.  
He smirked.  
"Do you want me to call him?He said you were...what was the word...oh yeah,he said you were _interesting_..."

She looked at him orrified. She thought they would have never touched her,she was a Mudblood...they hated her...they disgusted her,why this?  
_Just because they hate you,there is nothing they cannot do to you._

He kissed her again catching her tongue and tasting her.  
Tears were finally falling out of her eyes while she was trying to push him away.  
She didn't want this to happen,she didn't reserved it..._God,please god!_

He stopped kissing her for some air.  
"Let me go..."she whispered shaking"Please,let me go..."  
He smirked,his hands on her waist and chuckled.  
"Oh,Hermione...I will never let you go...never..."He took her hair with his thumb and caressed them sweetly.  
But he was not sweet,he was an evil.  
Trying hard to push him away finally she did,and full of madness she ran to the door. It was open,she knew that.

Just before to reach it,he caught her wrist and pulling her back shefell to the floor.  
It was painfull,she stayed there trying to catch more air,her eyes opened;until he took her and pulled her to the wall.  
He was not gentle. Her back was crying out by pain,and other tears of pain,anger and fear were falling out.  
"Never try to get away from me,never try to escape me..."he said coldly."Understood?"  
She shooked her head nodding.

He smirked and touched her cheeck gently.  
She took a deep breath and begged again"Please..."  
"Shh..."he whispered in her ear just before kissing her neck.  
She moaned not for pleasure,but he smirked,his eyes searching hers.  
Slowly he took off her shirt and he caressed gently her white perfect skin,untouched before.  
"You're perfect..."he said kissing her waist,his hands taking off her jeans.  
She didn't listen,she didn't care...she wanted to be dead.  
A hand slided in her slip and she tried hard,for the last time to push him away.  
But he continued,touching her,entering in her,his tongue on her body that was shaking in fear.  
Taking off her bra he pulled her to the bed and he took off his clothes remaining naked.  
His body was perfect,his chest was perfect. The blond hair fell down his sholders perfectly fitted,he was covered by perfect muscles and he was beautiful,a beautiful angle.  
But she didn't want him...  
But he wanted her.

He reached her on the bed and took finally off her slip. She blushed and he laughed at her.  
She closed her eyes sensing his thumb in her. Trying to forget.  
Silence tears were falling out.  
"Please,don't do this...please..."  
"Oh,my dear...my little love...today you will cry and scream for me,but one day you'll beg me to do this to you,you will beg me to fuck you."he said roughly.  
She opened her eyes shocked,injured in her pride.  
"I'll never beg you to fuck me..."she said coldly.  
He smirked. "Don't say something you can't be sure of..."he said touching gently her hair.

His hands slided down,on her breasts and again into her,his mouth reached her breasts and she could not contain herself in moaning. But it was not pleasure...this couldn't be pleasure.  
Again she closed her eyes. Everything was ok...it was not happening...if she didn't see this happening,this wasn't happening.  
"Open your eyes..."he whispered.  
She shooked her head.  
"I said open your eyes..."cold,terrible.  
She opened them and surprised she found his face too near to hers.  
He caught her lips again tasting her and with a deep thrust he entered in her.  
Hermione cried,screamed and scratched his shoulders.  
It was painfull,horrible and painfull.  
"Only this time..."he said moving in her.  
She was horrified,and she wanted this to finish...she wanted to be dead...God didn't save her.  
While he was moving hardly in her he was moaning with pleasure and she was screaming for pain.  
"Slow down...PLEASE!"she cried.  
But he could not stop,and with a final thrust he could not contain himself anymore and he fell next to Hermione.

They were silence now,breathing deeply searching for air.

It was passed a day from that night and Hermione now was free,again with her friends.  
Ron and Harry asked her what had happened,but she didn't say to them.  
The memory of his last words haunted her.  
"We'll see again little Mudblood"he had said exiting her cell.

What do you think???  
Is it to be continued or not???  
Enjoy and review!!!!


End file.
